uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Travel North Birmingham
Contents *1. Travel North Birmingham *2 National Express Takeover *2.1 Rebranded Travel West Midlands *3 North Birmingham Routes Network *4 External links North Birmingham North Birmingham would of been a trading name of Travel West Midlands buses in and around the Sutton Coldfield, Erdington and Kingstanding areas. The only plausible explanation given the name of the company is it would of been based at the old Sutton Coldfield garage. The garage is on the main street of South Parade, in Sutton Coldfield of East Birmingham, which closed in 1986, when the PTA sold off the buses due to effects of the deregulation]. An advantage to having a subsidiary within the group is:- contract tenders such as route 604 (provided by a Centro tender) could be won and kept within the group, if the other National Express garages are short of drives, want to give up a on providing a tendered route or specific journeys, they just may wish not to carry on contracts for or even failing to win the contracts from other operators (such as the evening and Sunday on route 71). Routes which operator outside of the West Midlands county could be both picked up on either a contract and a communicably viable basis, along with many routes the main garages wouldn't take up, due to similarity of routes within the area. Such as 757 which operates via Coleshill in North Warwickshire, but had a communicably viable route 71, 90, 900 and 966 all cove parts of this tended route. A disadvantage of having a subsidiary:- show the lack of passenger awareness of being part of the same group. When it comes to use of bus passes, many infrequent users may not understand the 'DaySaver' for example, would be valid on these journeys or routes. Another disadvantage however when it comes to a subsidiary like that of 'Travel Your Bus'. Is of the competition on routes, such as on route '2Y' and '50Y', which in-turn could be an advantage. As it would likely push away other operators from routes, meaning the group would maintain more or less all of the passengers; even if it looks like two different operators rather than the same group. Rebranded Travel West Midlands During 1999 the company became a rebrand, this followed the name change from 'West Midlands Travel' to 'Travel West Midlands' beginning the family name of 'Travel' such as the spin off like, 'Travel Coventry', 'Travel Your Bus', 'Travel Merry Hill', 'Travel Dundee', 'Travel London' and 'Travel Surrey' On 4th and 17th February 2001; following restructuring of the group, services were being absorbed into the main company. As by now the trading name had become 'Travel West Midlands'. Again if the 'Travel North Birmingham' had been put into continues operation, the most like effect is it would of been absorbed into the main company. Just as 'Your Bus operation' or Travel_Your_Bus[1]and'Merry Hill operation' or Travel_Merry_Hill[2] (previous page) National Express West MidlandsNational Express West Midlands The Travel North Birmingham Network of route operated This is just a list of routes that operate close to Sutton Coldfield, which are classed as part of North Birmingham Network *7 Birmingham - Perry Common via Six Ways Aston & Witton & Witton Lodge *65 Birmingham - Perry Common via Aston Station, Slade Road & Short Heath *66 Erdington - Ladywood via Nechells, StarCity, Birmingham City Centre & Five Ways *66A Sutton Coldfield - Ladywood via Boldmere, Erdington, Nechells, StarCity, Birmingham City Centre & Five Ways *67 Birmingham - Castle Vale via Aston Station, Tyburn Road & Pype Hayes *67A Birmingham - Minport Park Castle via Aston Station, Tyburn Road & Pype Hayes (Peek times only) *67N Birmingham - Castle Vale via Aston Station, Tyburn Road & Pype Hayes (night service, Thursday night/Friday morning - Saturday night/Sunday morning) *68A Sutton Coldfield - New Oscott - Kingstanding - Erdington Pype Hayes - Castle Vale – Minworth - Walmly - Sutton Coldfield - North Birmingham Circular *68C Sutton Coldfield - Walmly - Minworth - Castle Vale - Pype Hayes - Erdington - Kingstanding New Oscott - Sutton Coldfield - North Birmingham Circular *71Sutton Coldfield - Solihull Station via Chelmsley Wood, Marston Green & Sheldon *102 Birmingham - Erdington - Pype Hayes via Aston Expressway & The Yenton *104 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Aston Station & Erdington *104A Birmingham - Falcon Lodge via Aston Station, Erdington & Sutton Coldfield *104N Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Aston Expressway & Erdington (night service, Thursday night/Friday morning - Saturday night/Sunday morning) *105 Birmingham - Roughley via Aston Station, Erdington & Sutton Coldfield *105N Birmingham - Mere Green and For Oaks area via Erdington & Sutton Coldfield (night service, Thursday night/Friday morning - Saturday night/Sunday morning) *106 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Tyburn Road, Pype Hayes & Walmly *106N Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Tyburn Road, Pype Hayes & Walmly (night service, Thursday night/Friday morning - Saturday night/Sunday morning) *107 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Perry Barr, College Road & New Oscott *107N Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Perry Barr, College Road & New Oscott (night service, Thursday night/Friday morning - Saturday night/Sunday morning) *109 Perry Barr - Brookvale Park - StarCity via Erdington & Pype Hayes. *110 Birmingham - Tamworth Retail Park via Aston Expressway, Erdington & Sutton Coldfield, Good Hope Hospital & Fazley (Limited Stop only) *111 Sutton Coldfield - Erdington via Boldmere & Perry Common *114 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Aston Station, Tyburn Road, Pype Hayes & Walmly *115 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Aston Station, Erdington, Walmly & Falcon Lodge *117 Mere Green - Minworth via Sutton Coldfield & Pype Hayes *117N Mere Green - Minworth via Sutton Coldfield & Pype Hayes (night service, Monday night/Tuesday morning - Friday night/Saturday morning) *118 Erdington - Aldridge via Kingstanding (a present contract provided on behalf of Centro, which could have been operated) *196 Sutton Coldfield - Streetly via Mere Green & Hunders Ace *366 Sutton Coldfield - Walsall via Mere Green, Four Oaks Little Aston & Aldridge *377 Sutton Coldfield - Walsall via New Oscott, Old Oscott, Kingstanding, Streetly, Barr Beacon, Chuckery & Daisy Bank. *377B Sutton Coldfield - Walsall via New Oscott, Old Oscott, Streetly, Barr Beacon, Chuckery & Daisy Bank. *396 Sutton Coldfield - Brownhills - Norton Canes via Streetly & Aldridge. *451 Sutton Coldfield - West Bromwich Bus Station via Kingstanding, Pheasey & Scott Arms *601 Brookvale Park - Pype Hayes - Minwoth ASDA via Crossways & Chester Road *602 Falcon Lodge - Castle Vale via Sutton Coldfield and Boldmere *603 New Oscott Tesco - Castle Vale via Boldmere and Pype Hayes *604 Mere Green - Kingstanding via Sutton Coldfield (a present contract provided on behalf of Centro, which could have been operated) *605 Falcon Lodge - Fort Shopping Park via Sutton Coldfield, East View and Castle Vale *638 Erdington - Castle Vale via Chester Road and Pype Hayes *902 Birmingham - Hill Hook via Aston Expressway, Erdington & Sutton Coldfield (Limited Stop only) *903 Birmingham - Lichfield via Aston Expressway, Erdington & Sutton Coldfield (Limited Stop only) *904 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Aston Expressway & Erdington (Limited Stop only) *905 Birmingham - Roughley via Aston Expressway, Erdington & Sutton Coldfield (Limited Stop only) *907 Birmingham - New Ocott Tesco via Tyburn Road, Pype Hayes (Limited Stop only) *914 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield via Pype Hayes & Walmley (Limited Stop only) *915 Birmingham - Falcon Lodge via Aston Expressway, Erdington & Sutton Coldfield (Limited Stop only) *934 Birmingham - Pheasey Church via Perry Barr, Aldridge Road & Kingstanding (Limited Stop only, operate daytime only) *934A Birmingham - Pheasey (Dears Leap) via Perry Barr, Aldridge Road & Kingstanding (Limited Stop only, operate peek time only) *934B Birmingham - Pheasey via Perry Barr, Aldridge Road & Kingstanding (Limited Stop only, operate Evening's and Sundays only) *938 Birmingham - Birmingham International Airport & Station - Solihull via Castle Bromwich & Birmingham Business Park (Limited Stop) *939 Birmingham - Birmingham International Airport & Station - Solihull via Pype Hayes & Castle Bromwich (Limited Stop) *939N Birmingham - Birmingham International Airport & Station - Solihull via Castle Bromwich (night service, All days between 00:00 and 05:55)) *966 Erdington - Birmingham International Airport & Station - Solihull via Castle Vale, Castle Bromwich & Chelmsley Wood *966N Erdington - Birmingham International Airport & Station - Solihull via Castle Vale, Castle Bromwich & Chelmsley Wood (night service, All days between 00:00 and 05:55) *967 Birmingham - Minworth ASDA via StarCity, Fort Shopping Park & Castle Vale *991 Birmingham - Sutton Coldfield - Walsall via Lichfield and Walsall Woods (Limited Stop only) *992 Birmingham - Streetly via Perry Barr, Old Oscott & Chester Road (Limited Stop only) *993 Birmingham - Streetly via Perry Barr, Old Oscott & Chester Road (Limited Stop only) *994 Birmingham - Streetly via Perry Barr, Kingstanding, Old Oscott & Chester Road (Limited Stop only) *995 Sutton Coldfield - Hednesford via Chester Road, Streetly, Old Oscott, Brownhills, Norton Canes & Cannock (Limited Stop only) *998 Birmingham - Pype Hayes via Word End, New Oscott, Kingstanding, Old Oscott & Great Barr (Limited Stop only) A number of routes not considers part of the North Birmingham network are:- *167 Sutton Coldfield - Erdington via East View & Minworth (a present contract provided on behalf of Centro, which could have been operated) *168 Sutton Coldfield - Erdington via Minworth & Pype Hayes (a present contract provided on behalf of Centro, which could have been operated) *377S Sutton Girls School - Walsall via Streetly *379 Sutton Coldfield - Walsall via Streetly *855 Bishop Walsh School - Sutton Coldfield via Walmley *869 New Oscott - Plantsbrook School via Gravelly Lane *870 Erdington - Plantsbrook School via Wylde Green *872 Plantsbrook School - Reay Nadin Drive via Boldmere *874 Sutton Coldfield - Bishop Walsh School via Walmley *901 Sutton Coldfield - Lichfield via Lichfield Road, Hillhook Estate and Shenstone village, (a present contract for the Sutton Coldfield Schools & College) These are not classed as part of the North Birmingham network, due to tended of contracts such as with schools and colleges. Other routes such as 366 and 377 are also not classed as part of the North Birmingham network, even though they operate within the Sutton borough at present. These could become part of the North Birmingham network, due to most of the routes service, being within what is considers the Sutton Coldfield borough. Other routes not listed could also gain service, as it would be in passengers interstates to keep a network of routes in some form of competition to the main National Express West Midlands. Not to mention the fact that, it would gain the group more passengers, business and also provide routes where at the moment, either doesn't have a bus service or has a limited services provided. Its worth noting that from the above list of routes, it is extensive considering it is the Northern part of Birmingham, including the Sutton Coldfield and syringing areas. External links * National Express West Midlands website Category:National Express